I'll Be Waiting For You
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Kim Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jung Yunho namja yang merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama bahagia, dan mau membalas perasaanya. YUNJAE FANFICTION(OneShot) YAOI


**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All cast belongs to God,but this story is mine

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Leght: Oneshot

**Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_

_Kim Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jung Yunho namja yang merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama bahagia, dan mau membalas perasaanya._

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho keduanya bersahabat dekat semenjak mereka memasuki Shinki _High School_. Awal pertemuan mereka saat keduanya terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru, keduanya dihukum membersihkan lapangan sekolah bereka berkenalan, merasa klik dan bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Kim Jaejoong tipe _namja_ baik hati dan dermawan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika usianya menginjak 15 tahun, pengalaman pahit menjadi yatim piatu di usia belia menuntut ia berubah menjadi _namja_ yang memiliki pemikiran lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Tanggung jawab yang ia pikul sebagai satu-satunya pewaris Kim's Corp bukanlah hal mudah untuk anak seusianya kala itu, beruntung paman (adik dari almarhum ayahnya) bersedia menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan sementara sampai ia lulus sekolah menengah. Jaejoong merupakan salah satu idola di Shinki _High School_, sosoknya yang begitu menawan mebuat para siswi menjadikanya idola. Dengan rambut hitam lurus,kulit putih, _doe eyes_ berwana hitam kelam, bibir semerah cherry, postur tubuh yang semampai, senyum yang begitu mempesona menambah nilai plus seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Jung Yunho _namja_ berkulit _tan_, berpostur lima centi lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong mempunyai tatapan teduh namun setajam musang, merupakan salah satu siswa yang menerima beasiswa di Shinki _High School_, ia berasal dari Gwangju. Ia menerima beasiswa berkat kecerdasan otaknya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya pemilik kedai _ramyun _sederhana. Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Jung Jihye. Di Seoul ia bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue milik Bibi Han, ia _namja_ yang mandiri dan tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya .

.

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Sepanjang koridor Yunho siswa tingkat akhir itu tak berhenti tersenyum, sepertinya hal yang membahagiakan terjadi padanya, ia tidak sabar menemui sahabatnya untuk menceritakan kabar gembiranya.

Jaejoong sedang tidak berselera makan hari ini, entahlah ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Greppp~  
"Uhuuukk uhukk, yah Yun bisakah kau bemberi salam dengan lebih sopan?" Jaejoong tersedak _ramyun_ yang ia telan dengan setengah hati ketika tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya dari berlakang.

"Ah _mian ne_.." buru-buru Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan segera meraih gelas berisi air putih dan memberikannya pada sabahat baiknya itu.

"Hah.. kau tau? Kau hampir membunuhku Yun, aku masih belum ingin mati, aku belum menikah, lagi pula kau kenpa _eoh_? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi huh?" berondong Jaejoong meminum menghabiskan segelas air putihnya.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Jae, selalu saja berlebihan, aku punya kabar gembira, kau tau Go Ahra anak kelas sebelah?"

**Deg~ Deg~** jantung Kim Jaejoong semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Ia berharap hal yang tidak ia inginkan tidak pernah terjadi, ia memasang muka datarnya sepertianya ia tau arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"_Mwo_? ... ah _yeoja_ yang kau taksir dari setaun lalu itu _eoh_? Ada apa denganya apa ia digosipkan operasi plastik lagi? Gurau Jaejoong.

"_Ani_ Jae.." jawab Yunho dengan senyum masih menghiasi bibir hatinya.

"Lalu?" Kim Jaejoong mulai gusar.

"Aku resmi jadian dengan nya hari ini hehehe, akhirnya penantianku selama setaun ini membuahkan hasil, aku merasa menjadi _namja_ paling bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ sepertinya, cantik dan baik hati." ujar Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Akhirnya apa yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi juga, Yunho jatuh cinta , dan _yeoja_ yang ia cintai menyambut perasaannya. Bagai tersambar petir hatinya begitu hancur saat ini. _Liquid_ bening itu tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Kim Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, terlebih ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Selamat Yun, Go Ahra _yeoja_ yang baik, semoga kau bahagia." dengan hati berdarah-darah Jaejoong tulus mengucapkannya, baginya kebahagiaan orang yang ia sayangi lebih penting dari kebahagiaan diriya. Terlalu baik _eoh_?

"_Ne gumawo_ Joongie.." srett Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Yunho berharap Jaejoong juga menemukan kebahagiaan secepatnya.

.

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Tok tok tok..

Seorang _namja_ berwajah imut bediri di depan pintu berwarna putih dan dihiasi _sticker _gajah bertuliskan 'Joongie_'s Room_'.

"Joongie aku masuk _ne_..?" ujarnya setelah pemilik kamar tersebut tidak memberikan respon.

Hahh~ _namja_ imut yang bernama Kim Junsu anak kepala pelayan sekaligus sahabat dekat Jaejoong (selain Yunho) itu menghela nafaasnya melihat Jaejoong bergelung dengan selimutnya. Sedari pulang sekolah Jaejoong tidak mau keluar kamar. _Umma _Junsu menyuruhnya melihat keadaan tuan muda mereka.

"Hiks Su-ie... Yunnie jadian dengan _yeoja_ itu hiks..."

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong, ia merasa kasian dengan Jaejoong, sebenarnya Jaejoong yang mencomblangkan Ahra dengan Yunho, meskipun ia tau hal itu akan menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun demi Yunho.

.

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin harmonis mereka sekarang menjadi mahasiswi semester 5 di _Seoul University_ seperti biasa Yunho mendapatkan beasiswa karena otaknya yang cemerlang, mereka berdua mengambil jurusan _Bussiness Management_. Jaejoong mulai bekerja di _Kim's Corp_ sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Yunho tidak lagi bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue Bibi Han, ia sekarang berkerja menjadi _manager_ restoran "_Bums Story_" milik pengusaha muda bernama Park Yuchun.

Walaupun Yunho memiliki pacar tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan keberadaan sosok Kim Jaejoong dalam hidupnya. Yunho bisa menjadi pacar yang setia bagi Ahra dan sahabat yang baik bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur Yunho tidak meninggalkannya. Walaupun hatinya tercabik-cabik tapi melihat Yunho tersenyum bahagia Jaejoong ikut bahagia, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia berjanji melakukan apapun asal orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati tidak menderita.

Entah ini kabar baik atau buruk bagi Jaejoong akan tetapi hubungan Yunho dan Ahra berakhir setahun yang lalu, Ahra harus meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di negeri _Paman Sam_ mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang menjadi duta besar disana. Yunho dan Ahra putus baik-baik. Akhirnya mereka menyerah pada keadaan dari awal hubungan mereka berdua tidak disetujui orang tua Ahra karena status keluarga Yunho.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Sreggh~

"Yah, Yunnie apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_, lepaskan aku tau ini kau..."

"Yah... Yunnieeeee!" sungut Kim Jaejoong kesal karena tiba-tiba Yunho menutup matanya dari belakang, tanpa harus melihatpun telapak tangan itu, aroma _mint_ yang menguar, ah ia tau itu Yunho 'sahabat'nya.

"Yak Joongie, kenapa kau selalu tau kalau ini aku _eoh_?" Yunho melepaskan telapak tangannya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon ek di taman kampus mereka . "Kita sudah saling menegenal selama lima tahun Yun, tentu saja aku tau" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya, sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Yunho.

"Kau benar Joongie tidak terasa, _time flies so fast right_?" ujar Yunho menerawang.

"Yea, kau benar Yun" jawab Jaejoong tak acuh. Ah, Yunho tau kalau Jaejoong sedang berkutat dengan buku yang ia baca maka ia tidak akan mempedulikan sekitar, termasuk dirinya sekalipun.

"Jae... kau tau Kim Yeong Eun mahasiswi semester 3? sepertinya ia menyukaimu..." Yunho tetap memaksa Jaejoog mengalihkan perhatianya dari buku menyebalkan itu, kenakan memang tapi Yunho paling tidak suka kalau Jaejoong lebih memilih buku tebal itu dari pada dirinya. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja _eoh_?

"Lalu?" Jaejoong kahirnya menyerah ia tau Yunho akan melakukan hal-hal konyol hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Eum, kau tidak mau belajar mencari hubungan dengannya Jae, pendekatan dulu mungkin?" tanya Yunho sehalus mungkin, walaupun Jaejoong _namja_ tapi ia sangat sensitif jika disinggung masalah pacar. Ia selalu beralasan sedang mencari orang yang tepat, orang yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya dengan menatapnya. Tidak taukah orang itu kau Jung Yunho?

"Yunnie, sudahlah aku hanya ingin fokus kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan almarhum _appa_, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kau dan Junsu, aku rasa itu cukup."

"_Arra_, aku mengerti. " Yunho menyerah entahlah Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong sembunyikan darinya tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. "Eum Jae, apa hari minggu kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau pergi ke kebun binatang, kita bisa melihat gajah, beruang,,,,,"

Huuuuhhhhgg~~

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya." Aku mau Yun, kau yang terbaik.." ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum cerianya.

**Deg~**

Sejenak mata mereka bersiborok, Yunho merasakan hatinya berdesir melihat senyuman itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyegat tubuhnya merasuk dalam aliran darahya membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Menyadarinya Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis pemikiran konyolnya.  
"_Wae_ Yun? Kau kenapa?" _ommo_ Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya.  
"_Ommo_ kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Jaejoong semakin khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Yunho,  
"_Ani_, Jae aku tidak apa-apa, eum aku pergi dulu aku harus ke restoran." Yunho terlihat aneh, tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya

"_Arraso_, jemput aku jam 10 dirumah, _arra_?, tidak ada kata terlambat _otte_?"  
"Baikalah tuam muda kim, _wait me_ Jae" ujar Yunho sedikit berteriak karena ia sudah melangkah menjauhi Jaejoong. Ah, seperti ajakan berkencan saja hum?

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Hosh.. hosh... hosh

"Yun, aku lelah.." Kim Jaejoong duduk disalah satu bangku taman dengan nafas tersengal. Benar saja lebih dari lima jam ia mengelilingi setiap sudut kebun binatang.

"Ini, minumlah." Yunho menyodorkan minuman isotonik yang tadi ia beli, dan langsung dihabiskannya tak bersisa. Benar-benar lelah _eoh_? Tentu saja, Yunho hanya mengela nafas pasrah ketika ditarik kesana kemari mengunjungi setiap sudut kebun binatang, bahkan mereka berlama-lama di kandang gajah karena baru saja ada anak gajah lahir. Melihat Jaejoong bahagia memberikan rasa puas tersendiri baginya.

"Jae, kau tunggu disini sebentar .."  
Eh?

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab Yunho sudah mengilang dari hadapannya.

Srettt, "Aish Yun kenapa kau suka sekali mengerjaiku _eoh_?" Jaejoong bersungu,t ia yang sedang mengunggu Yunho lagi-lagi terkejut karena Yunho menutup matanya dari belakang, kebiasaan sekali huh?

"Jae aku punya kejutan... tadaaaaaa..."

"_Ommo_, gajah?" Jaejoong terkejut dihadapannya tiba-tiba ada boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu pink ukuran jumbo ia senang sekali, ah makin banyak saja koleksi gajahnya dirumah, tapi ini special kan?

"Aish _Gomawo_ Yun, aku menyayangimu, kau yang terbaik...hehe"

Chuupp~~~

Yunho terpaku, apa barusan Jaejoong mengecup pipinya? 'Astaga sadar Jung itu hanya tanda terimakasih kalian sama-sama _namja_ ingat?' namun tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit berdebar. Apakah kesabaran Jaejoong selama ini berbuah hasil? _-Well!, We'll see...-_

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

"Jae, kau kenapa? Kau yang meminta bertemu tapi kau tak mengacuhkanku dari tadi"

"Ya...Joongie aku harus bertemu dengan Mr. Choi membahas kontrak remakamanku, kalau kau tidak bicara juga aku per-"

"Su-ie hiks, Yunnie hiks hiks" seketika Kim Jaejoong berubah jadi _mellow_.

"Aish, demi seluruh lumba-lumba dilautan Yunho hanya 3 minggu di NewYork, kenapa kau seperti ditinggal Yunho selamanya Huh?" kata Junsu sarkastik. Ya mereka sudah berada di semester akhir, Jaejoong sebentar lagi menghadapi sidang skripsi, sedangkan Yunho berhasil melaluinya lebih cepat, sekarang ia diminta Profesor pembimbingnya untuk menemani kunjunganya di Columbia University, NewYork sebagai asistennya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Jaejoong gusar, Go Ahra mantan pacar Yunho berkuliah disana, jadi besar kemungkinan mereka bertemu, dan yah Jaejoong tidak mau hancur kedua kalinya kalau mereka memutuskan menjalin hubungan lagi.

"Aku tau Jae, shhh~~ kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau sudah menyiapkan hatimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk? Kau hanya perlu bersabar Jae, aku akan selalu menemanimu, Joongie kau tidak sendirian, masih ada _umma_ _appa_ ku, tuan besar Kim, dan Yuchun _hyung_, kami semua menyayangimu." tanpa Jaejoong menjelaskannya pun Junsu sudah tau, hubungan mereka bukan lagi sebatas majikan dan anak kepala pelayan, mereka seperti saudara apa lagi semenjak kematian orangtua Jaejoong.

"Hiks, Su-ie haruskah aku menyerah?" Kim Jaejoong mulai putus asa, ia tau perasaan yang ia miliki salah, ia dan Yunho sama-sama _namja_, _namja_ bukankah pasangannya _yeoja_ ?

Cinta? Apa salah jika Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Yunho?

'Tuhan, kalau ini sebuah dosa yang tidak terampuni kenapa Engkau menciptakan perasaan ini?  
Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar mencintai Yunho, sepenuh hatiku, aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini tetapi kenapa perasaan ini tumbuh semakin dalam?' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

Junsu tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, sudah banyak hal yang Jaejoong lakukan demi Yunho, tentu saja Yunho tidak tau bahwa selama ini Jaejoong berada dibalik semua ini. Yang tau perasaan Jaejoong hanya Junsu, orangtua Junsu dan Park Yuchun pemilik restoran tempat Yunho bekerja. Yuchun merupakan anak angkat keluarga kim usianya terpaut lima tahun diatas Jaejoong, namun hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu hal ini.

.

**-NewYork-**

"Yun, kau sudah lama?" sapa _yeoja_ cantik yang merupakan mantan Yunho.

"_Ani_, aku baru tiba lima menit yang lalu, kau seakin cantik saja Arah-ah" puji Yunho tulus.

Begitu, Ahra tau Yunho ke NewYork dia menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang masih dicintainya mungkin? Mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan, akan tetapi pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi serius saat menyinggung nama Kim Jaejoong. _What was goin on?_

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

"_Umma appa_ aku pulang..."

"_Ommo_ Yun, bukankah kau baru tiba dari NewYork semalam?"

"Aku merindukanmu _umma_..." jawab Yunho manja sambil memeluk _umma_nya erat.

Yunho tidak langsung menemui Jaejoong sepulang dari newYork dia memilih pulang ke Gwangju menemui orang tuanya. Entahlah ia merasa butuh menenangkan hatinya setelah pertemuanya dengan Ahra di NewYork.

"_Umma_, dimana _appa_?"

"_Appa_mu sedang berbincang dengan Tuan Kim di taman belakang."

Sejak Kim Jonghyun menanamkan modal di kedai _ramyun_ mereka, perekonomian keluarga Jung makin membaik, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah memiliki bangunan permanen dan membuka 3 cabang di daerah Gwangju. Kedua orang tua Yunho tidak setiap hari berada di kedai _ramyun_ mereka, mereka sudah memiliki pegawai kepercayaan untuk mengurusnya. Jadi sekarang mereka lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang bersama. Jung Jihye adik perempuannya sekarang kuliah di Jepang, sama sepertinya ia juga mendapatkan beasiswa, tidak seperti Yunho yang memiliki otak encer tapi Jihye mendapatkan beasiswa karena keberuntungan. Mungkin?

"_Appa_... aku pul... eh paman Kim? Sedang apa paman disini?" Yunho heran melihat ayah Kim Junsu berada di rumahnya benbincang serius dengan _appa_nya. Tentu saja Yunho langsung bisa mengenali paman Kim, Yunho sering berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong bahkan kadang menginap. Begitu Juga Jaejoong yang sesekali mengunjugi orang tua Yunho.

"Tuan muda.." bisik seseorang yang Yunho panggil paman Kim.

"Yun.. kenalkan ini Tuan Kim Jonghyun orang yang selama ini berinvestasi di kedai _ramyun_ kita, _ommo_ apa kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Paman bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Yunho gusar. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia harus mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"Yuchun _Hyung_, aku ingin bicara padamu, bisakah kita bertemu?"

"_Mianhe_ Yun, aku masih berada di Jepang liburan bersama anak dan istriku, mungkin seminggu lagi baru kembali, ada apa?"

"Baiklah, aku minta _hyung_ menjawab dengan jujur!" Yunho benar-benar serius.

"Aku akan menjawabnya selama aku bisa Yun.."

"_Hyung_ kenapa... (Yunho menghela nafas sebentar)... kenapa waktu pertama kali aku melamar menjadi manajer restoranmu kau langsung menerimanya? Kau tau kan _hyung_ aku hanya berpengalaman sebagai bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue, bahkan aku masih mahasiswa, _wae_ _hyung_? Apa ada alasan Khusus?" Yunho mencoba menyampaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Yu-yun,, dengar a-aku..." Yuchun menjawab dengan nada gugup.

"_Hyung_ apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho memotong ucapan Yuchun.

"Yunho-ya, dengar Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin kau menderita ups..." Yuchun merutuki kebodohannya kali ini, ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia tutupi dari Yunho.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Huft, Jaejoong merasa lelah sekarang ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan bersiap pulang, ah ia sangat merindukan Yunho. Yunho sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu, tetapi pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal lain. Sebagai Presdir muda ia harus melakukan yang terbaik, ia tidak ingin membuat perusahaan yang dibangun kedua orangtuanya jatuh begitu saja hanya karena dirinya tidak becus mengurus perusahaan. Bagai gayung bersambut orang yang sedang terniang dalam otaknya mengirimnya pesan singkat.

**_From: Yunnie Bear 3_**

/Jae, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman dekat apartemenku satu jam dari sekarang/

'_Eoh_,apakah Yunho memiliki kejutan untuknya?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

**_To: Yunnie Bear_** **_3_**

/_Arraso_, aku kesana sekarang pekerjaanku dikantor sudah selesai, _bogoshippo_ Yun.. ./

Dengan semangat empat lima dan senyum yang selalu tersungging dari bibir cherrynya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat parkir bersiap menemui pujaan hati yang sagat ia rindukan.

.

Brughh~

"Yunnie,, aku merindukanmu..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba saat merka bertemu, Yunho yang merasa risih melepaskan pelukkanya.  
Jaejoong kaget ia merasa ada yang salah disini tatapan Yunho padanya berbeda, tatapan lembut Yunho berubah menjadi dingin.

"Yun, _wae_ a-pa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya duduk direrumputan dengan pemandangan danau kecil didepanya. Suasana sunyi senyap akhirnya terpecahkan saat akhirnya Yunho mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jae, jawab aku jujur.." Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong dan membalikkan wajahnya hingga mata mereka saling bersiborok, Yunho ingin memastikan tidak ada kebohongan lagi.

"_Mwo_? Kau kenapa Yun?" Jaejoong sedikit takut dengan tatapan Yunho yang begitu intens seolah-olah ingin menelanya bulat-bulat. Walaupun ia _namja_ tetap saja -_-

"Jae, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini? Pada _umma_, _appa_, Jihye?" Yunho berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan tidak membentak Jaejoong sekarang.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Yun?" Jaejoong menghindari tatapan menusuk Yunho

"Jawab saja.."

"Apa kau yang menyuruh Bibi Han untuk menerimaku bekerja paruh waktu di toko kuenya?"

"_Ne_.."

"Menyuruh _appa_ Junsu untuk berinvestasi di kedai _ramyun_ milik orang tuaku?"

"_Ne_.."

"Restoran Yuchun _Hyung_? Kau yang menyuruhnya menerimaku?"

"_N-ne_.." Kim Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya,

"Beasiswa Jihye? Apa itu kau?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk,

"Bahkan Ahra...?"  
"Mian, Yun...a-aku..."

"Cukup Jae,..."

**Arrghhh~**

"Kau tau Jae! kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan berfikir aku orang yang paling beruntung didunia dengan segala kemudahan yang aku dapat, ternyata selama ini...? Aku kecewa padamu..."

"Yunho ya, _mianhe_, aku hanya ingin membantumu, aku sabahabatmu, aku menyayangimu apa itu salah?" Jaejoong mulai memberanikan diri dan menyelesaikan semua ini secara laki-laki. Ia tidak tahan sekarang. Ia sudah siap dengan semua yang terjadi

Hening...

"Sahabat _eoh_? Apa aku harus percaya hanya itu alasanmu? Heum?"

"_Arraso_, aku akan memberi pengakuan, dengarkan aku dan jangan potong ucapanku.."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang aku temui pertama kali saat menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah Shinki, kami sama-sama dihukum karena datang terlambat, orangnya sangat baik,memiliki mata tajam, tubuh tegap dan senyum yang menawan. Aku tau apa yang terjadi tapi saat bertemu dengannya aku merasakan getaran yang aneh, jantungku bedebar tak berirama, semakin aku mengenalnya semakin aku terperangkap dalam persaaan bodoh ini. Dia teman pertamaku yang mau tulus berteman denganku tanpa embel-embel seorang perwaris Kim's Corp. Aku tau ia _namja_ normal, akupun juga begitu tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa melirik orang lain. Saat aku menetapkan hatiku untuknya, aku bertekad akan melakukan apasaja untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Walaupun itu menyakiti hatiku. Orang itu yang membuat gravitasiku hilang saat menatapnya tersenyum, membuatku berdebar-debar saat bersentuhan dengannya. Orang itu kau... Jung Yunho..."  
Yunho tertegun matanya tak berkedip, ia sudah memperkirakan ini tapi mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Jaejoong rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam tubuhnya, menghempaskan dirinya dalam dimensi lain, membuat otaknya tidak lagi berfikir sehat. Oh My God Sun mereka sesama _N-A-M-J-A_!

"Yunho, _mianhe, keunde, saranghae_..."

Chupp~~~~

Entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho, sedangkan Yunho bagai disambar petir tubuhnya tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sedekar menjawab.

"Yun, _mianhe_... kau boleh kecewa padaku tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku melakukan semuanya tulus, aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku, aku pergi."

Jaejoong meniggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya ia hanya ingin cepat pulang kerumah bertemu Junsu dan menumpahkan unek-uneknya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya Jaejoong tidak melihat ada mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jae awas..."

Brughhhhhhhhh

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**1 _month later_...**

**Seoul _International Hospital_**

**_._**

**_._**

Kriet ~~~suara pintu bercat putih itu terbuka.

"Yun, kau sudah datang, aku harus ke studio rekaman, gantikan aku _ne_?" Junsu sudah memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo sekarang, seperti yang ia impikan, satu bulan lagi perilisan album perdananya. Ia berharap Jaejoong akan hadir disana.

"Tentu saja..." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang _namja_ cantik yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Selama satu bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi, kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong membuatnya terbaring koma, kesadaranya tak kunjung pulih. Orang-orang terdekatnya bergantian menemaninya dirumah sakit, tak terkecuali Yunho dan keluarga Jung.

Yunho sudah tau semuanya, dan ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong menicintainya sebagai laki-laki. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya sekarang. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong, orang yang selama ini tanpa ia sadari telah merasuki relung hatinya paling dalam. Kedua orangtuanya menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Seandainya ia menyadar lebih cepat semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Melihat orang yang ia cintai terbaring lemah tak berdaya membuatnya sakit.

"Jae, kau tau Ahra akan menikah, ia mengundang kita menghadiri pernikahanya bulan depan. Berjanjilah kita akan datang bersama. Aku mencintaimu."

Chuuuupppp~~~~

Yunho mengecup dalam kening Jaejoong, setiap hari Yunho akan mengucapkan kata cinta, berharap Jaejoong akan mendengarnya dan sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Yunho akan menunggu Jaejoong dengan sabar, sama seperti Jaejoong yang menunggu dirinya menyadari perasaanya.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho sedikit terlambat datang kerumah sakit karena restoran sedang banyak sekali pengunjung. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah Yunho tetap menjadi _manager_ "Bum's Story" sambil mencari pekerjaan baru. Ia telah lulus dan diwisuda satu minggu lalu sayang Jaejoong melewatkan _moment_ bahagia itu.

Yunho heran dengan beberapa suster dan dokter yang berlalu lalang di depan kamar Jaejoong, cepat cepat-cepat Yunho berlari menuju ruangan itu, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong.

Oh Gosh...

Mata Yunho terbelalak saat menyaksikan _namja_ cantiknya menangis dipelukan Junsu.

Satu persatu mulai meniggalkan ruangan, setelah dokter memeriksa dan menyatakan Jaejoong sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan kondisinya stabil Junsu dan kedua orang tuanya memberikan waktu berdua untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan _ani_?

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia berterimakasih karena Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Yunho, _mian_..."

Sttt

Yunho meletakkan jari telunjukkanya dibibir Jaejoong,

"Kim JaeJoongie, sekarang giliramu yang mendengarkan! Jangan memotong, _arra_?"

"Aku akan membuat pengakuan, ada seorang _namja_ yang sebulan lalu menyatakan perasaannya, kau tau? Ia begitu mempesona, baik hati dan memiliki senyum yang indah. Aku belum sempat menjawab perasaanya, tapi ia malah terbaring koma dirumah sakit. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberikanya kesadaran secepatnya. Aku bodoh kan? aku baru menyadari persaannya setelah hampir tujuh tahun aku bersamanya, dan aku juga baru menyadari perasaanku saat ia hampir meninggalkanku. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia telah merasuki hampir seluruh hatiku tanpa kusadari."

Srettt

Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam rengkuhanya.

"Jae, dengarkan aku baik-baik" _doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap dalam mata musang dihadapanya.

"Aku Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong, sebagai laki-laki, dan tidak peduli perkataan orang , hanya akan ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong..." mata hitam pekat itu terbelalak,

"Yun, kau seri—upmpphttt" Yunho memotong ucapan nya bibir hati itu bertemu dengan bibir cherry pucat Jaejoong, menekan lembut menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang telah lama terpendam.

"Jae, _saranghae_.."

"_Nado_, Yun _gomawo_..."

Mereka kembali berciuman lembut penuh cinta,

Akhirnya penantian Kim Jaejoong berakhir sudah, ia berhasil memiliki hati Yunho seutuhnya. Cinta tidak pernah salahkan? Bukankah semua orang berhak jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Need epilog?**

**Haiii Yunjae Shipper, call me Ritsu I'm newbie here,**

**Review dari reader sangat membantu saya ^^**

**Mohon koreksinya jika ada penulisan kosakata bahasa korea yang salah, saya Indonesian tulen soalnya ****J**


End file.
